EXchange
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: No one told Stork and Finn that the simple mission of obtaining a crystal would turn them into completely different people. SLASH. Stork x Finn. Bodyswitching
1. The Crystal

_Disclaimer:_ I, L.uca Kerberos, do not own Storm Hawks nor any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, own any original characters or items and the plot.

Letter from the Author:

Hello! Before you move on to the story, I would just like to say a few things. First off, I have seen every episode of Storm Hawks aired thus far (except for a bit of the episode 'Tranquility Now') so there may be **spoilers** for those who have not seen all of the episodes. But this story, while in the Storm Hawks universe, will be mainly my own creation and will not seriously follow any of the plots of the episodes apart from the main point, which is the 'war' with Cyclonia. I have also taken character descriptions and personalities based on my interpretation of them on the show and the descriptions of them on Wikipedia. At points they will be out of character, but most of the time that is on purpose. The major warning about this story is that it is **Slash/Yaoi** or **Boy/Boy relationships**. If you are not comfortable with that, please leave now. There will be nothing too graphic (at least on here but there may still be scenes that some people would find uncomfortable). **Do not flame simply because you don't like yaoi/slash**. I do appreciate **constructive** criticism, though. The rating for this story may be bumped up or down at any time.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

L.uca Kerberos

Key:

"Talking"

Thinking

Warnings:

Language

Slash/Yaoi (Boy/Boy Relationship)

Minor Violence

Adult Situations

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EXchange

Chapter One

The Crystal

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finn! Why are _we_ the ones that have to find that crystal!?" Stork growled as he glared at the back of the young blonde boy walking in front of him.

"_Because_ Aerrow decided that we had to split up to find the crystal faster because those stupid Cyclonians are right on our tail." Finn said as he pushed a tree branch out of his way.

Stork just mumbled to himself that if they continued this "journey" they would surely meet their doom.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Finn yelled excitedly as he gestured for the Merb to follow him into a small clearing.

-----------------------------------------

It's eyes glittered in mirth as it watched the two young males enter into the clearing. A small, slightly insane grin formed on it's black face as it watched them approach the large orange crystal that sat on a rock in the center of the clearing.

It won't be long now...

----------------------------------------

Stork frowned as he stared around at the thick bushes and trees that surrounded them.

Something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being watched...

"Dude! I've never seen a crystal this color before! And it's huge!" Finn said happily as he stared at the crystal in front of him. He smirked and looked at the oblivious Stork out of the corner of his eye.

Stork turned around, the frown still on his face. "Finn, do you feel like we're being...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Stork screeched and jumped away from where Finn was staring at him through the crystal. It looked like the crystal had millions of eyes that were all staring at Stork like they could see right through him.

He felt violated.

Finn laughed and stood up from behind the large crystal.

"You're so weird." He said with a smirk.

Stork scowled and approached him.

"Would you stop messing around and take the crystal already? The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back to the _Condor_." Stork snapped.

"Fine, fine." Finn grumbled as he rolled his eyes and bent down to pick the crystal up.

Only to drop it, just barely missing Stork's foot.

"Holy shit! This thing weighs a ton!" Finn exclaimed as he rubbed his sore wrists.

This time it was Stork's turn to roll his eyes.

"It can't be that heavy." He said as he reached to pick up the fallen crystal.

Five seconds later a yelp was heard as he dropped the crystal onto his foot.

Finn laughed as he watched the Merb hop around on one foot. Stork glared at him as he tenderly put his injured foot on the ground.

"Shut up and get the crystal." He snapped. Finn scowled and shook his head.

"No way! I can't carry that thing!" He said as he glared back at Stork.

----------------------------------------

It emitted a low growl as it watched the two companions argue about who was going to take the crystal back to the ship. It was getting impatient and these two boys were on it's last nerve.

_Why can't they figure out that they need to carry the crystal _together_!? Idiot human! Idiot Merb! JUST PICK UP THE CRYSTAL ALREADY!!!_

----------------------------------------

Stork sighed and rubbed his forehead as Finn once again listed off reasons why Stork should be the one to carry the crystal back to the _Condor_.

"Alright, look. Why don't we _both_ carry the crystal back?" He suggested, tired of being outside in the hot, humid air and tired of arguing with Finn.

"Fine. But you're carrying the bigger side." Finn said as he bent down and grabbed one end of the crystal. Stork rolled his eyes for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Fine. Let's just go already." He said as he grabbed the other end

----------------------------------------

FINALLY!

It smiled as a bright flash came from the crystal, engulfing the two boys.

It slowly faded into the darkness, an evil laugh escaping through it's nonexistent lips.

----------------------------------------

Stork groaned as he slowly opened one eye.

"What the hell was that..." He muttered as he sat up, a hand going to his forehead.

I feel a major headache coming on.

"Dude...what happened?" Came a voice from his left.

Stork turned his head in the direction of the voice.

And froze.

----------------------------------------

Finn hissed in pain as he sat up. He swore he could see little yellow birds flying in front of his face.

"Dude...what happened?" He said with a groan as he turned his head to see where Stork had gone to.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review: )

Next chapter will be up soon.

L.uca Kerberos


	2. It's Your Fault

_Disclaimer:_ I, L.uca Kerberos, do not own Storm Hawks nor any of the characters associated with it. I do however own any original characters or items and the plot.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Minor Violence, Adult Situations

**Pairing: **Stork x Finn

"Talking"

Thinking

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EXchange

Chapter Two

It's Your Fault

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

__

Recap:

Finn hissed in pain as he sat up. He swore he could see little yellow birds flying in front of his face.

"Dude...what happened?" He said with a groan as he turned his head to see where Stork had gone to.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

----------------------------------------

For a minute, Stork thought he was still passed out and in a dream. There was no other explanation for what he saw sitting three feet next to him.

But then it spoke and Stork knew he was in no dream.

"I-What?"

Stork stared. It was his body...and his voice...but he _knew_ that it couldn't be him. He was here and that..._thing_ was just trying to mess with him. Yes, that had to be it.

"Who are you?" Stork growled out while frantically trying to look for an escape with his eyes.

"_I_ should be the one asking that question, dude!" The 'thing' replied angrily, a scowl on his face.

Stork narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"...Finn?" He asked tentatively.

"...Stork?"

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Finn shrieked as he pointed a long green finger at Stork.

"Why do you look like me?" Stork asked. He was trying to stay calm but he was starting to panic.

"What do you mean? Why do you look like me!?"

Stork's eyes widened as he scrambled over to a small puddle of water at the edge of the clearing, Finn quickly following him.

Both looked into the puddle and then at each other.

They screamed.

----------------------------------------

Several moments later, the two sat as far away from each other as possible and glared at anything and everything they could see, including each other.

"This is your fault!" Stork snapped as he rocked back and forth in a slight fetal position.

"What!? That's bull! This is your fault!" Finn replied angrily as he plucked pieces of grass from the ground nervously.

"Ugh, who cares who's fault it is! We have to find out what happened and how we can go back to normal." Stork responded, not wanting to get into an argument with Finn.

"Tch, whatever." Finn muttered, glaring at the ground.

"I think this might have something to do with that crystal." Stork said as he pointed over to the forgotten orange crystal that lay on the ground a few feet away from the two.

"But nothing happened the first few times we picked it up." Finn pointed out as he turned his glare to the 'innocent' crystal.

"Yes but then only one of us touched it. This happened as soon as we both touched it at the same time." Stork said as he rubbed his chin, only to feel soft, cool skin against his fingertips. He scowled and quickly brought his now human hand away from his face.

"What if we both touch it again? Maybe that will get us back to normal." Finn suggested as he stood up.

"I guess it's worth a try." Stork mumbled as he stood next to Finn. They gave each other a look as they reached down and touched the center of the crystal.

Nothing happened.

"Argh, damn it!" Finn growled as he kicked the crystal, only to bite back a yelp when his bare foot hit the hard object.

"Jeez, why don't you wear shoes!?" Finn said as he nursed his aching foot.

"Merbs don't wear shoes because our feet are shaped differently then humans." Stork said in an annoyed voice as he analyzed the crystal.

"Well, that didn't work so what do we do now?" Finn asked once his foot had stopped hurting.

"We should bring it to Piper to see if she can figure anything out." Stork said as he looked at Finn. It was weird staring at yourself. Well, he looked at himself in the mirror all the time but the image never talked to him.

"No way! I don't want anyone to know about this!" Finn shouted as he crossed his arms over his now slightly more muscular chest.

"Well, that's the only way I can think of restoring our bodies. Do you have a better idea?" Stork said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He hated this voice. He didn't mind it when Finn talked (although it did get slightly annoying after a while) but now that he was the one with the voice, he loathed it.

Finn was silent as he narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a straight line.

"Fine. Whatever." He growled out at last as he bent down to grab a corner of the crystal.

"Then let's hurry back. I think we were out for a while and it looks like it's going to be dark soon." Stork said as he grabbed the other end of the crystal.

The two then practically ran back to the _Condor_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Update Schedule:** I am hoping to update at least once a week, sometimes even twice. But I am busy with life and school is starting soon so I don't know how well that will work.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and thank you for the advice. : ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review again. XD

L.uca Kerberos


	3. Who's Who

_Disclaimer: _I, L.uca Kerberos, do not own Storm Hawks nor any of the characters associated with it. I do however own any original characters or items and the plot.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Minor Violence, Adult Situations

**Pairing: **Stork x Finn

"Talking"

Thinking

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EXchange

Chapter Three

Who's Who

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

"Then let's hurry back. I think we were out for a while and it looks like it's going to be dark soon." Stork said as he grabbed the other end of the crystal.

The two then practically ran back to the Condor.

----------------------------------------

Piper sighed and muttered to herself as she rifled through pages and pages of maps and coordinates.

Really, Stork should keep all this more organized.

The twitch in her eyebrow grew more and more frequent the farther she got through the papers.

Map, Map, Map, Coordinates, Invention Notes, Map, Phone Number for the Disease Center, Map, Antique Catalog, Map...Wait? Antique Catalog? What?

Piper paused and stared at the papers.

Stork likes antiques? Who'd have figured...

She sighed again and glanced up at the clock that hung above the door.

"Where are they? I'm starting to get worried..." She bit her lip and glanced at Aerrow and Junko.

"Dunno. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Aerrow said confidently, even though he himself was starting to get nervous. Finn and Stork had been gone nearly eight hours now and it was going to be dark soon.

And once it got dark...who knew what kind of creatures were running around in this area?

Aerrow shuddered and turned to Junko.

"Will you start dinner? It looks like we might just stay here for the night." He said as he glanced at the clock.

"Sure thing!" Junko chirped as he saluted Aerrow and marched off to the kitchen.

Piper smiled slightly and went back to going through the piles of papers that Stork had left.

Aerrow shook his head and turned to Piper, about to speak before he was interrupted by the door slamming open, causing the whole ship to shake.

"FINALLY!"

Aerrow sent a relieved smile to the two people who had just come running through the door.

"Glad to see you two made it back in one piece. And I see that you found the crystal." Piper said as she gave a nod towards the now dirty orange crystal that the two males were carrying.

"Piper! Thank the Gods you're here! We need your help!"

Piper stared at the Merb, surprise written all over her face.

"Are you feeling alright? You never ask me for help." She said, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'm alri-I mean no! I'm not alright! Nothing is right!" 'Stork' continued to screech, his eyes getting wider and wider with every word as he started to screech.

"Um...Stork?" Aerrow said cautiously.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!? HOW CAN WE GO ON LIVING!?" 'Stork' wailed.

SLAP!

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!" The blonde boy shouted as he gripped the front of 'Stork's' shirt, his hand still raised in the air.

"Uh, guys?" Aerrow tried to get their attention again.

No one noticed Piper crunching the thick piles of papers in her fist, her eyebrow twitching madly.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!?" The 'Merb' yelled right back, a hand nursing the large red mark on the side of his face.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Piper screamed as she threw the papers up into the air.

Stork and Finn froze and stared wide-eyed at the seething female. Even Aerrow looked nervous.

Piper blushed and coughed once she realized that every eye was on her.

"R-right. Now will you please tell us what is going on?" She asked as she bent down to pick up the papers she had thrown in her fit.

"It all started with that stupid crystal-"

"We both touched the crystal-"

"-and then there was this bright light-"

"-and we blacked out-"

"-and awoke hours later-"

"-to find out that-"

"-we had switched bodies!"

"It was Stork's fault, I swear!"

"Shut up Finn!"

Stork glared at Finn, his lips curled up in a snarl. Finn glared right back, a dark sneer on his now inhuman face.

"Wait, what?" Aerrow said, his eyes narrowed in confusion and concentration.

Stork sighed and turned away from Finn.

"We switched bodies. I'm Stork and he's Finn. In my body, and I'd like him out." He said, annoyance tinting his voice.

"WHAT!?" Aerrow and Piper exclaimed as they stared wide-eyed at the two sulking males.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Junko said happily as he came out of the kitchen, a large bowl in his hands.

He slowed his steps as he approached the tense group.

"Uh...did I miss anything?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L.uca - **Yes, I made Junko the cook. And I apologize if this chapter confuses you. It was the best way I could write it without adding nonsense in there. I tried to make it as easy as possible for people to understand who was who. Once the rest of the group knows about Stork and Finn's predicament it will be a lot easier understanding who is who.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)

L.uca Kerberos


	4. It Could've Been Worse

_Disclaimer: _I, L.uca Kerberos, do not own Storm Hawks nor any of the characters associated with it. I do however own any original characters or items and the plot.

**Warnings: **Slash, Language, Minor Violence, Adult Situations

**Pairing: **Stork x Finn

"Talking"

Thinking

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EXchange

Chapter Four

It Could've Been Worse

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Junko said happily as he came out of the kitchen, a large bowl in his hands.

He slowed his steps as he approached the tense group.

"Uh...did I miss anything?"

----------------------------------------

"So lemme get this straight...you guys found this crystal and then you touched it and switched bodies? So now Finn is Stork and Stork is Finn?" Junko asked, his face scrunching up in confusion as he stared at Stork in Finn's body.

"Right."

Suddenly Junko burst out laughing.

"Ah, you guys are just kidding, right?" he laughed as he held his stomach tightly.

Stork's eyes narrowed as Finn glared at the laughing Junko (who now had tears coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard).

"Uh, Junko? I don't think they're making this up." Aerrow muttered quietly as he sensed the growing irritation in his two teammates.

Junko wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to giggle slightly.

"What? They have to be kidding. There's no way that could happen. Is there?"

"Apparently, it happened." Piper said as she eyed Stork and Finn. Junko blinked and stared at his two friends apologetically.

"Oh. That sucks for you."

"No shit!" Finn snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Stork, who ignored him.

"Well, look on the bright side. It could've been worse." Junko said as he gave them a crooked smile.

"Oh? And how could _this_ have been any worse!?" Stork growled as he gestured wildly to himself and Finn.

"You could've been switched with a _girl_." Piper quickly slapped Junko on the back of the head.

"And what's so bad about being a girl!?" She screeched as she put her hands on her hips, her glaring eyes glued to Junko's.

"Uh...nothing's wrong with that, Piper! Hahahaha...Oh hey! I think I left something in the oven! Be back later!" Junko quickly sped off to the kitchen, Piper following angrily.

"I wouldn't have minded being switched with a girl. At least then I'd have something interesting to do." Finn said, a lewd tone to his voice and a small perverted smirk on his lips. Piper qui

"God, you're such a pervert. I just hope you don't do anything with _my_ body." Stork muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. Aerrow chuckled quietly and patted Stork on the back.

"Don't worry, Stork. I don't think Finn will try and molest you." Aerrow said jokingly as he grabbed Radarr and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You'd better not try anything!" Stork warned Finn as he shook his finger in Finn's face. Finn wrinkled his nose and pushed away the annoying digit.

"Ew, of course I won't. In fact, I don't think I'll ever take off your clothes so I don't have to see anything disgusting." Finn said, a tone of disgust in his voice and a smug look on his face. Stork rolled his eyes.

"What about the bathroom, idiot?"

Finn's smug look disappeared quite quickly at those words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L.uca** - Sorry it's late and so short. School's been a bitch. -.- I promise that in the next few chapters there will be some stuff that everyone will hopefully enjoy... And according to the latest episode of Storm Hawks, maybe I shouldn't have made Junko the cook. XD

Thank you everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

L.uca Kerberos

Advertisement:

If you like making icons, I have just created an Icontest (or Icon Challenge) over on _Livejournal_. The theme is, obviously, Storm Hawks. For more information please go to **community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) atmos (underscore) icons**. We currently have 8 members but we need 10 to start the challenges! So go join:)

****

End Advertisement


End file.
